Efficient use and management of resources, including professionals and support staff, and engagements, especially in large organizations such as professional services entities, like accounting firms and law firms, is a critical function to the effective and efficient delivery of services and work product. Adequate tracking of performance, expertise, credential, experience, qualification, client or task familiarity, and other work related information is a longstanding need. Products for tracking discrete aspects of employee and engagement information, such as time management systems that track billing information, are well known but provide limited functionality. More comprehensive practice management solutions, such as The Thomson Corporation's (“Thomson”) CS Professional Suite of products, including its Practice CS™, solutions.